


sweet moments

by aritza



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Boys In Love, Jealousy, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 13:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15002204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aritza/pseuds/aritza
Summary: just moments between will and nico told from chiron's eyes





	sweet moments

Throughout the centuries, Chiron has trained _countless_ heroes. 

He’s cared for each one of them, and looked over them as if they were his own. He’s seen them go through so many hardships and obstacles; some were fortunate, others weren’t so lucky.  

If Chiron knows a demigod who deserves to be happy, it was Nico di Angelo.

The boy’s life was filled with too much grief and sorrow. He was certainly up there on his list of the demigods who have been through the worst of it all.

However, after the war with the Earth Mother, he saw something change in Nico. Chiron wasn’t sure, but he knew it had to do something Will Solace.

* * *

i.

It was a couple weeks after the war and the camp was still getting back on its feet. Everyone helped with everything; the chores, the building of shrines, and the infirmary. 

Not many people were surprised when Nico started to help WIll as his assistant. They’ve been connected to the hip since the war, and it was only a matter of time. 

Chiron was riding in with a child of Hebe who opened up his stitches during archery, when he spotted the two on an empty bed, in the middle of a card game. 

“I’ve been practicing and I think I can beat you.” 

“Is that a challenge, Solace?”

“Only if you want it to be, Deathboy.”

“I told you not to call m-”

As much as Chiron hated to interrupt, he had a demigod on his back that would bleed out if his stiches weren’t healed. 

He cleared his throat. “Will, Daniel needs to be stitched up again. Hope you two can work on that.”

“Y-yeah, Chiron. I’ll be on it.” Will nodded at him, and turned to Nico. “Can you get me my needle, Neeks?”

Nico quickly got it, and gave them to Will. The smile that lit up Will’s face was as dazzling as if Nico handed him the world. 

Chiron has never seen Nico look so _fond_ at someone. 

Chiron left the infirmary to continue his archery practice, thinking that maybe Nico was finally going to catch a break after all these years. 

 

ii.

Now, Chiron practically raised Achilles, the all mighty hero that turned into a lovesick puddle whenever Patroclus was in the room. 

The way Will looked at Nico, as if he would give Nico all the stars in the sky, reminded him of that. 

Chiron watched over the campfire after dinner, making sure that nothing _too_ crazy happens, when he spotted the two. 

The two sat together during the campfire, weeks after the infirmary scene. They were in their own bubble, ignoring all the comotion that was happening around them. 

Will only had eyes for Nico, who was talking animatedly with his hands. It was as if he was his ten year old self again. 

Will nodded along, occasionally saying something and making Nico smile or laugh. 

The look on Will’s face when he made Nico laugh, it was just  _completely_ indescribable. 

The pair talked the night away, and maybe it was just his old age, but as the campers went to their cabins, he saw Will intertwine his hand with Nico’s and the son of Hades didn’t let go. 

 

iii.

Something was wrong.

Chiron felt it, just before someone told him there was a fight between Taylor, a son of Ares, and Nico. 

Chiron galloped to the greens near the climbing wall, where they were said to be fighting. 

When he got there, Chiron was taken aback by Nico’s expression. Chiron has seen Nico in battle, but right now he looked _murderous_. He’s summoned two skeletons at his sides, both holding deadly sharp swords made of bones. Nico held his own Stygian iron sword, and advanced toward the son of Ares. 

Taylor taunted, “You need skeletons to help you win? Grow some balls and fight me on your own.”

But Chiron saw fear in his eyes. 

“Take back what you said and _maybe_ I won’t let you rot in Tartarus!”, Nico growled. 

“What? That Will Solace is a useless, good for nothing demigod? The dude can’t even fight. His little _boyfriend_  has to fight his battles. It’s a miracle he survived two wars.”, Taylor smirked. 

Chiron felt anger course through his veins, but he knew what he felt was nothing compared to what Nico felt. The boy was about to charge, but Chiron galloped over and picked up Taylor by the shirt collar. 

“None of that language, Mr. Peters. Will has been more of a help to this camp than you will ever be.”

Nico stood in front of Chiron, with eyes blazing with rage. “Chiron! Put him down! I had hi-”

“NICO! WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT YOUR USING YOUR UNDERWORDLY MAGIC! I leave you alone for an hour and you get into a fight!” Will came and put a hand on Nico’s shoulder. 

Nico calmed down, but only a little bit. “I was defending your honor.”

Will rolled his eyes. “Thank you, honestly. You’re my knight in shining armor, but like I said don’t do any underwordly magic unless for emergencies.”

“Okay. Chiron make sure that dickwad gets what he deserves, please.” He looks up with Chiron with a dangerous smile that reminded Chiron too much of his father, Hades. 

Chiron nodded and watched the two walked away, Will’s arm around Nico’s waist and Nico staring at Will with tender eyes. 

He gave Taylor two months of scooping the pegasus stables.

 

iv. 

Throughout all of this, Chiron was convinced that the two were _already_ dating. Imagine his surprise when he asked Will about it and the boy turned bright red and said they weren’t. 

Excuse his language, but ‘just friends’ his horse ass. 

And Chiron thought Percy and Annabeth were oblivious. (Well, Percy was the oblivious one.) 

It was an autumn night. Just a couple days passed since he asked Will if they were dating. Chiron walked around the courtyard between the cabins, making sure if someone did try to sneak out, the harpies wouldn’t eat _too_ much. 

He heard something. At first, he chalked it up to a rustle in the leaves, but it kept coming back. Whispers. 

He continues to walk, following the soft voices. As he got closer, to the source, he noticed that the voices were coming from above. Whoever was out past curfew was on a cabin. 

He was about to go expose the rule breakers, when he recognized the voices. 

Nico di Angelo and Will Solace. 

Chiron stopped. From the continued hushed discussion, they haven’t noticed him. 

“This isn’t easy for me… to say. I’ve never… Not like this. But… You matter to me. A lot.” Nico’s whisper shook with nervousness. 

There was a pause. A pause that even made Chiron’s heart clench. 

“I care about you too. I really really really like you, Nico.” Chiron didn’t need to see Will’s face to know he was smiling. 

“You made me nervous there, Solace. My gods, don’t do that.” Nico sounded relieved. 

Will’s soft laugh filled the quite night. It was abruptly cut off. Chiron wasn’t sure if it was it was interupted by Nico’s hand or his lips. 

But by the gentle ‘wow’ that escaped Will’s mouth, Chiron was pretty sure which one it was. 

Chiron turned to leave, not wanting to intrude even further. He let them go, knowing they won’t do anything _too_ bad. He let them off the hook. It was the least they deserve. 

 

Chiron has seen many heroes go through so many tribulations for love. 

But only few obtain it in the end. 

Chiron smiled knowingly at the two when they finally came to breakfast the next morning. 

Will’s smile was bright enough to power New York City and Nico staring lovingly at Will as if he hung the moon and the stars. 

It was the kind of love people wrote myths about. The kind of love that lasts for centuries. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!!!!!!  
> comments are the reason I'm still living so thank yo to everyone who does
> 
> ari xxx  
> tumblrs:   
> pjo/voltron blog @so-langelo  
> bnha blog @a-mite


End file.
